I'm glad there is you
by MrsSmithySmith
Summary: Set after season 10 canon, five years on. Follow the wedding ceremony of Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David as they make their vows to each other and solidify their family life. Complete and utter fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**_Synopsis: Set after season 10 canon, five years on. Follow the wedding ceremony of Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David as they make their vows to each other and solidify their family life._**

**_Disclaimer: Disclaimed._**

* * *

The summer breeze is warm and delightful to all guests sitting in the rows of the garden leading up to the makeshift altar and white oak arch covered in lilies. Gibbs had just popped out of the room where Abby was currently helping Ziva with her finishing touches, and he brought the antsy DiNozzo child out, so the three year old could see her father one on one before the big event got underway.

She was currently being cuddled and swung around by Tony at the altar, and Gibbs gave a small smile when the child squealed in excitement. He's gradually fallen more and more in love with the little sounds that Ellie makes since her birth in the bullpen three and a half years ago.

She's exactly like her father in the talking department, she's rarely ever quiet, but she's multilingual like her mother, so he tends to bite his tongue when he can't understand her, but it's beautiful to hear her talent of speaking at least half of the languages that Ziva does. His granddaughter is going to grow up into an amazing young woman that any guy would be lucky to have, once Ziva and Tony give whichever man it turns out to be a thorough checking over. He only hopes he can still be around come the day his first grandchild walks down the aisle. Hell, he'll be just as proud of her as he is of her parents today.

He politely shakes the hand of Senior when the man comes over for a brief chat in excitement that his son 'finally bit the bullet and is marrying the beautiful Ziva.' He agrees, it's been a long awaited journey between the two, something he had been against at the start; and in some way he's very pleased he was, because he got to witness the gradual falling in love the two did, and if he'd dropped the rule say, not long after Ziva arrived, then he's 100% certain he wouldn't be walking Ziva down the aisle and giving her away to Tony today.

He leaves the older DiNozzo behind, and stalks over to the Junior who is talking animatedly with his daughter in his arms, constantly changing his expression to fit whatever the young girl was telling him. Tony's never been more in his element than when he is occupying his little girl; he is exactly the father he knows Ellie needs. Smart, funny, entertaining but capable of being a discipline area. Ziva is much the same, except she takes a calmer approach to things, and tends to be less of an entertainer and more of a relaxed and sideline observer of a mother. Ellie really does have the best of both worlds.

"Hey Boss. Ziva ok?"

He nods, she's doing perfectly fine, but he's almost positive she's close to hitting Abby because of all the Goth's fussing. Abby means well, but he and Tony both know that Ziva hates being fussed over, whether it's her wedding day or not. "She's fine."

Ellie fidgets in her father's arms as she grabs hold of the top of his tie, and Tony softly begins to sway her in his arms and grabs hold of one of her hands and keeps it in his to occupy her. She does tend to enjoy pulling things apart, especially pieces of clothing thanks to getting to play with Abby's chains and necklaces and whatever else Ellie can get her hands on.

"Little tense?"

He nods again, that's partly the reason he brought the kid out here, she picked up on it, and Ellie isn't one to deal with tension well. Bit of a laugh with her father tends to defuse any unpleasant feelings or thoughts she has. Besides, it's a little hectic back there, not the place for a three year old.

"She nearly ready though? Guests are getting a little antsy." Gibbs gets the immediate hidden message, Tony is getting antsy. Understandable. They had planned to marry two months ago, but a terrorist threat and Ziva's kidnapping had kind of got in the way of that, and Tony had been apprehensive of leaving her alone ever since. He and Ellie had been without fiancé and mother for four days, so Gibbs resists the urge to head slap the concern out of his agent.

"She's nearly ready. Just need my granddaughter to come get her flowers."

"Hey, Ella Belle, you gotta get your basket with those flowers in, so you can do that special assignment me and mommy asked you to do. Remember?"

The child nods eagerly in her father's arms, and Tony hands her over to his Boss and straightens his suit again. "Where it, Granpa?"

Tony speaks first and tickles Ellie's torso slightly making the child giggle. "It's with Mommy and Aunt Abby, sweetheart. Can I get a kiss before you go?" The child nods and Tony notices the slight eye roll she does, that is similar to one Ziva used to do. It's very cute. He over exaggerates as he kisses her cheek sloppily ensuring to make a sound as he does. He gets the response he was looking for. "Dadddyy!"

"Come on Elle. Let's go. Good luck DiNozzo."

He straightens his jacket again to disguise his nerves as he watches Gibbs carry Ellie away from him. He's gonna marry Ziva in a matter of minutes, and he's freaking terrified. They never really understood the need for marriage, they both longed for permanence and a family for years before getting together, and then Ziva got pregnant a year into their relationship and parental responsibility took over; and then last year a few months before their daughter's third birthday he popped the question on their monthly date night and she said yes.

Now is the time to make it official, and he's ready just as he knows she is, and he's got everyone he needs behind him and Ziva for this. The front rows consist of Ducky, Vance and his kids Kayla and Jared, Jimmy and Breena and their son Brutus, a friend of Ellie's, Tony's father, Schmeil and two unoccupied chairs for McGee and Gibbs.

McGee taps Tony on the shoulder, knocking him out of his thoughts, and he turns to face him. "You ok, Tony?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine."

"Finally got your chance to marry Ziva. It's still what you want isn't it?"

What the hell gave him that idea? "Of course I still wanna marry her. What'd make you think that?"

"You just... seem a little preoccupied."

He smiles, and tries to reassure his best man. "I'm just thinking about me and Ziva... Everything we've been through over the years; we still come out on top Tim. I actually get her, and then I get Ellie. I don't know what I did to deserve this, but god, I'm the luckiest man alive McGee."

McGee claps him on the shoulder; "Because you're a good guy, Tony. You've always put her first, no matter how you felt or whether it broke your heart. That's why you deserve this."

The back lounge area is where Gibbs and Ellie return to after leaving Tony, and the little girl leaps out of her Grandfather's arms and jump starts straight to her mother sat down on the couch in her floor length gown. "Mama!"

Gibbs rolls his eyes playfully, she's been away from her mother no more than twenty minutes, she's extremely attached to her parents. Ziva leans forward as the child places her hands on her mother's knees, and Ziva briefly runs her hands over her daughter's hair as she smiles. "Neshomeleh, did you have fun with your father?"

"Yep. We danced a 'ittle, coz Daddy teached me for later."

Ziva never tires of the small stories of Daddy-daughter interactions, because her soon-to-be husband is determined to create as many fun memories for their girl as he can, and that's one of the countless things she loves about him. "That is fantastic. You can dance with Daddy and I later. Does that sound fun?"

"Yep. Can I danced with Granpa, and Aun' Abby, and Uncle 'Gee and Bruwtus too?"

"Of course you can."

Ellie peacefully plays with the glittery silver purse that Ziva and Abby had given her earlier this morning that held some beads and soft coloured tissue, she had been quite jealous of all the 'presents' her mother was getting, so Abby being quick witted had created the small purse to satisfy her. With the child pleasantly distracted by that and her Aunt Abby, Gibbs picked up a small box and stalked over to Ziva.

"Here." He passes the box over, and Ziva silently raises an eyebrow in question when he sits beside her. There's a little note on top of it, but it's her name scribbled in Tony's writing, not Gibbs'. She curiously lifts the note and reads the message.

_Z, this is something I hope you'll wear today, I feel it represents our transition into who we became, T._

She places the note down and carefully opens the box. Inside lays a small yellow rose tipped with red edges, the first flower Tony had given her on their very first date. She brushes her thumb over the petals as the memory of how she first received the flower.

_She lifts the flower to her nose to hide the smile as she briefly looks out to the Potomac. Such a beautiful sight at night. "What is this?"_

"_Well, it's a rose." Following his lead, she playfully rolls her eyes. She knows what it is and knows what it represents, she's just waiting for him to admit it to her. She recognises the yellow of the flower to mean friendship, that's something they have. A very strong friendship at that. The red however- "I was trying to decide on one particular flower to get, and uh, I thought this one was quite fitting."_

_Ziva is surprised by the amount of nerves radiating from him in this moment; he's been as he would say 'on top form' tonight, he took her to a nice Indian restaurant after work and brought her for a peaceful long night walk along the Potomac. A very simple night, but Ziva appreciated simple, and it was more about the company for her, and Tony was certainly good company. Their first date has been much easier than either of them ever expected; she puts that down to being friends for years beforehand._

"_Uh, heh. The yellow represents friendship; and considering you're... my best friend, and I hope that I'm yours, that's what that's for." She swallows the urge to interrupt him and confirm that he is indeed her best friend, and instead looks down at the rose again whilst brushing her fingers over the tips. "And uh, the red?"_

_He hesitates, she notices, and she knows the reason why, red means- "Falling, in love."_

_A sheepish smile coats her face and she doesn't bother to hide it, they both know where they stand on this matter. They've had a discussion, an albeit brief but frank one on the subject, but feelings have been addressed."It's beautiful. Thank you, Tony."_

_Her hair clips the side of her face when a cool breeze hits them and she watches silently as Tony grabs the rose and uses it as a hair clip on the right side of her head. She instantly feels like one of those girls in his movies where they fall in love with a guy they meet and it's a soppy scene in Central Park or somewhere and they kiss and fireworks fill the sky, metaphorical of course._

"_Viola! Perfect." She likes how his hand remains playing with her hair momentarily after he'd fixed the rose there, and she drinks up the touch for as long as he does it. He's taken to touching her a little less in recent weeks, she's not sure why, but she'll put it down to self control, seeing as they have yet to start the physical side of their new intimate relationship._

_She didn't see the metaphorical fireworks when they kissed on the bench that night; she considers that she never will because she doesn't believe in that kind of thing. He can certainly make her heart race, her palms sweat and her toes curl when he wants to, but she doesn't need the fireworks behind the lids because he is more than enough for her._

"You want that in your hair?"

Ziva sheepishly nods and hands the flower over to Gibbs. He manoeuvres her curled hair on the right and tucks the rose in; securing it with a small bobby pin she passes him. "It is, from Tony." He doesn't say a word, and he doesn't have to, she just wants to share the story behind the rose with someone, and he's the nearest. "He bought me one on our first date... Friendship and um, and love... Accurate description huh?"

A ghost of a smile appears on his lips for a moment; "It's beautiful. Suits you."

The moment of surrogate father and daughter bonding is cut short when a bunch of bright brown curls come bouncing towards them and head straight for Ziva's lap. "Mama! Look what Aun' Abby gaved me." The young girl holds out her left wrist showing off a corsage with mahogany ribbon fastened under the flower and around her small wrist.

"That is gorgeous, did you thank Aunt Abby for it?"

"O course, mommy."

"It's time, Ziva." She kisses Ellie on the head and silently watches Abby take the young girl out of the room, she'll walk down the aisle first, followed by Abby then finally her and Gibbs. She takes a deep breath and allows herself to be pulled up by her adoptive father's hand, he's about to give her away to the love of her life and the lining of her stomach feels like it's being punched by a thousand men at war.

He walks her over to the double doors, and they stand in silence with her left arm folded in his right waiting for the moment that she's called to her destiny so to speak. "Nervous?"

She nods; "Yes."

"He loves you."

She smiles because she knows the truth when she hears it, and she knows with her heart and soul, with everything she has that Tony loves her. She'll never doubt it. "I know."

The double doors slowly begin to open and Ziva grips Gibbs' arm tighter as the corridor to the garden comes into view. "Let's get you married, David."

* * *

_**This wasn't intended to be the way it is, I was actually planning on just doing a wedding dance scene with the song I'm glad there is you, but this little added plotline hit me out of left field and I'm fairly happy with it.**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed it. P.s. Family Life will be updated come Friday, I promise.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter. We're getting into the ceremony now.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

* * *

The short distance from the back room to the entryway to the garden seems like a lifetime to Ziva, but the comfort she gets from watching her daughter walk up the aisle scattering petals with a huge grin on her face is warm and extremely welcomed.

It only seems like yesterday Ellie was born on the carpeted floor in the centre of the desks at the Navy Yard, and today she is doing her parents proud, as she does every day, and gosh she looks adorable doing it.

As the music begins to play and Abby starts down the aisle, Gibbs starts a slow walk with Ziva to the end of the aisle as everyone stands, and Ziva watches Tony at the altar straighten up and he gives her his reserved 'Ziva only' smile that she has been accustomed to for years, and her rapidly beating heart starts to slow and she feels calmer than she did moments ago.

The sounds of occasional whispering and gasping as she continued down the aisle with Gibbs began to fade into the background as she took step after step towards her permanent, her something that couldn't be taken away; and no matter how hard she tried in the past to keep him at a distance that was safe, they were always drawn to each other, and any hurt was caused by being apart, especially in the months leading up to their unique way of admitting they'd fallen for each other.

In her opinion, their walking-on-cracked-eggshells routine for years with carefully constructed conversations and acts of care and compassion really has led up to this moment, getting to marry one another. They've certainly changed their outlooks on life over the years, and they've made homes for themselves and now for their daughter too. Marriage is a sacred bond, something that can't be broken, and Tony and Ziva have a bond that has taken a hell of a beating over the years, and they're still standing strong to this day. That's something to celebrate.

Gibbs passes Ziva over to Tony and places her hands over her partner's and briefly threatens him to 'look after her' in a typical fatherly manner that she fleetingly wishes to hear her own father say, but she swallows that painful thought and remembers to keep him here in spirit.

"If you could all be seated."

The sound of feet clattering and chairs moving resonate throughout the garden as the guests, family and friends of Tony and Ziva alike take their seats for the beginning of the ceremony.

"I would like to welcome you all to the wedding of Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David. Family and friends of the bride, and groom; I greet you to witness the matrimonial bond that will tie these two together for life."

From her grandfather's lap, Ellie bounces with excitement. She doesn't exactly understand what is happening today, but her mommy and daddy are dressed up all nice, and Grandpa Gibbs told her that her parents are making a special kind of promise to each other today. With innocence, she asked if she could make a promise like Ima and Daddy are doing today to someone. It made him chuckle softly, and told her in hushed tones that when she's much older maybe she would. She's a big dreamer, always has been, and Gibbs is quite intrigued to see what his granddaughter will dream of achieving when she is older.

The Priest is a short mid-sixties man with sandy blonde hair and rounded glasses he clearly stole from a 70s style icon, Tony honestly can't remember much of his and Ziva's handful of meetings with the man, but he's a very nice and kind guy, that he's certain of. All Priests gotta be, right? He takes them both through the statement of intentions, asking if they are here of their own free will and such. It's a pretty daft question in Tony's opinion, Ziva could handcuff herself to him and force him to marry her and he'd say yes every time, because he's deliriously in love with her, and it would be of his own free will, there's not a cat in hells chance he'd say no to the love of his life and mother of his child. He's positive she'd say the same.

"Do you have any tissue, McGee?" Abby whispers so as not to disrupt the ceremony. She's much more emotional now than she was ten minutes ago when all she had was frustration over fixing Ziva up and making sure her dress, and hair and makeup and shoes were perfect. She's still so shocked that two of her best friends in the entire world are getting married to one another. McGee is next, as he proposed to Delilah about a month ago, but Abby chooses not to think about that.

She accepts the tissue he hands her, and dabs at her eyes carefully. She desperately wants to get her camera out of her hotel room and take as many pictures of the couple as she can, but Tony and Ziva had adamantly banned her from doing so until the reception; they didn't need any added distractions with an already emotionally charged day.

More tears fall as Abby recognises the starting point to the vows and she clamps a hand over her mouth to prevent the squeal she knows is bound to come out.

"Anthony, repeat after me." Tony holds Ziva's hands tighter and hands her a soft smile. "I, Anthony DiNozzo take you, Ziva David..."

"I, Anthony DiNozzo take you, Ziva David..."

"To be my lawful wedded wife..."

"To be my lawful wedded wife..."

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse..."

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse..."

"For richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

"For richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

They had both decided to have a Catholic wedding, due to Tony being one himself, despite Ziva's Jewish heritage. She had adamantly told him that she wasn't a practising Jew, so that tradition wasn't necessary, and that marrying Tony was more important to her. He still felt slightly guilty about it, but said no more on the subject.

"Ziva, repeat after me."

"I, Ziva David take you, Anthony DiNozzo..."

She swallowed back the tears she felt pricking the backs of her eyes and took brief solace in his thumbs running along the bridge of her skin where her thumb and first finger connect. She and her partner are literally minutes away from marrying from each other, and Ziva is thoroughly surprised how much calmer she is feeling, she's still nervous, but how right this situation feels makes it much easier to relax; and he looks so handsome in his tux, something she plans on peeling off of him later.

"I, Ziva David take you, Anthony DiNozzo..."

"To be my lawful wedded husband..."

"To be my lawful wedded husband..."

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse..."

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse..."

"For richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

"For richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

From Gibbs' lap, Ellie shouted out for her mother, causing many giggles to erupt in the garden from the Bride and Groom to friends in the rows watching the ceremony. The young girl always found it difficult to keep quiet for long, another tendency she picked up from her father. Turning to watch her daughter's face for a moment reminded Ziva of something she'd been holding back for a few days, and she made a mental note to tell Tony and Ellie soon; it was important and something she hadn't considered happening right now, but she's glad somewhat that it has.

"Anthony, do you take Ziva to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honor her throughout your life together?"

Tony squeezes Ziva's hands in his again and he sends a soft smile. Without a shadow of a doubt, one hundred percent yes, he does take her to be his wife, for every single day of the rest of his life he wishes to wake up beside her and give her the usual morning kiss, improve their skills in quickies, make her breakfast in bed, listen to her reading Hebrew hymns and poems to their daughter; team up to make that little sibling Ellie has been pining for, see her beam with pride and love for him and their girl, and enjoy the sight of the engagement ring he bought her along with her wedding band on her finger every day.

He wants that on top of everything he already has. "I do."

"Ziva, do you take Anthony to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honor him throughout your life together?"

_Honor. _That is something that has had many meanings to Ziva over the years. Her father's unusual twist on the word tended to keep her cautious and unsure of anything, she was always taught it meant to show glory of those in high ranking positions; but America was different. The team taught her that honor was about respect, giving recognition to those who earn it in much simpler and safer ways than those she had partaken in Israel. And she respects Tony with her heart and soul, and she knows he reciprocates that. "I do."

"May I have the rings?" Both McGee and Abby stepped up and each handed a wedding band over to the partners before returning to their seats. The wedding party watched as Tony and Ziva each placed the ring on the other's finger as a symbol of their love and commitment to one another. "Anthony and Ziva have made their vows and pledged their love to each other in front of these witnesses here today. I am pleased to pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tony cups on side of his newly wedded wife's face and leans in to give her a brief but loaded kiss. It's laden with so much new and raw emotion that Ziva feels her toes curl slightly in her heels, and it's beautiful and heavenly and she can't think straight because _this man, _has gone from being a stranger, to a co-worker to a partner, to a friend, to a best friend, to a lover, boyfriend, father of her child, fiancé and now husband with all the above. She's never had anything feel so right in her entire life.

The crowd cheering in the background coupled with a few wolf whistles from Tony's old friends makes them break the kiss, and Gibbs doesn't think he's ever seen his kids _this _happy. The widest grins on their faces, rings on their fingers, gentle loving looks only made for each other. He guarantees this is in the top five best days of their lives, along with meeting one another, getting engaged and having Ellie.

"Granpa, you wetted my hair." The little girl wipes the top of her head; how she felt the one and only tear he'll never know. He stands, placing Ellie on his hip as music begins to play once more and everyone is clapping and cheering as Tony and Ziva make their way down the aisle as husband and wife for the first time.

He's just so damn proud of his kids.

* * *

**Few more chapters to go now.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the reception.  
**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

* * *

The reception hall is like a sacred playground, something Ellie desperately wants to play in, but has been banned from doing so. She's kept on the head table with her parents, Abby, McGee, Gibbs and Senior. Basic family involved in the actual ceremony.

There are several other larger tables about; one with Ducky, Jimmy, Breena, Brutus, Leon, Kayla and Jared. All of Tony and Ziva's (mostly Tony's) outside of work friends are spread out over the tables.

Everyone is settled and satisfied, and Ellie is given another task to complete from her parents. She and her Uncle McGee must go around the room and take all 30 pictures in the disposable camera of the wedding cake, some table decorations, balloons, Brutus and anything else she wishes. Tony excitedly informs his daughter that she'll get a little prize at the end if she completes the mission.

Neither Tony nor Ziva think they've ever seen her bolt away with her Uncle so quickly.

With their daughter pleasantly and happily distracted, Tony and Ziva receive multiple congratulations from their table alone. It's nice to hear, and Ziva is constantly staring down at her ring finger which now holds her engagement ring and wedding band. It's going to take a while before it actually sinks in that Tony is her husband now.

Senior slugs back what Tony guesses to be his sixth drink of the day, and leans over the table with a wide grin. He's lucky he's on the opposite side of it. "So, where are you planning on taking your sensational bride, Junior?"

"That's for me to know, and you not to find out Dad." Ziva frowns and tries to figure out why he would be so secretive about that. She does consider the romantic side about it, but that would be if _she_ asked him, not if his father did. He and Senior have been fighting on and off for the last few years; basic disagreements, not coming down to see Ellie, babysitting her whilst drunk too. Ellie would never know _her _father, Ziva thinks; she needed her one and only biological grandfather as well as having Gibbs.

She places her hand on her husband's arm and kisses his cheek softly. Either way she knows she will be surprised by what he has planned. She just knows the honeymoon is a few days away, so they can spend some time with Ellie before they leave.

They both blink hard and turn their heads in Abby's direction when a bright flash goes off. The Goth is making good use of her designated photograph time, and Ziva smirks when Abby grins widely and takes another shot of them just as Tony leans over and whispers 'I love you' in her ear. "Aww. What a pretty shot. What did you say to her, Tony?"

Tony stretches an arm over the back of Ziva's chair as he sends Abby a confident smile. He looks so cheesy and so funny, and Ziva knows that he won't tell anyone what he just said to her, he's certainly free to do so, but he's still a private person on important matters just as she is.

"I'm afraid that's between me and the Mrs, Abs."

One of the waiters comes over to their table with white and red wine for the guests and goes round the table pouring glasses. Tony gets some red, and the waiter asks Ziva which she would prefer; "None for me, thank you. I would just like some water."

Tony watches his new bride carefully as the waiter poured her water before explaining how long the meal would be for the entire party. It's not like her to turn down wine, it's her favourite type of drink besides Mojitos to have at events like this. "Ziva, you ok?"

"I'm fine. One of us must be sober through tonight, right?"

Tony frowned at her; something was definitely up. She did look a little pale yesterday afternoon when he last saw her, but today she looked perfectly well. His eyes widened momentarily when he came to one conclusion, she must be- "Ima, Daddy! Look, me and Unce 'Gee tooks lot o' pictures."

Tony turns from his wife and plasters the excited father expression on his face. Ellie looks extremely pleased with herself as she hands the disposable camera to her Dad and gleefully asks for her prize that her parents promised her for completing the task. Ziva leans behind her chair and pulls up a small shiny purple present bag and hands it over to her daughter.

As the young girl opens the bag she lets out a loud squeal when a small tie bag of soft chewy candy comes into view, along with a colouring book and some pencils and a small plush bright blue, yellow and pink dragon. It's a well deserved treat and something to keep her occupied when the toasts and speeches and whatnot happen. Ellie wraps her arms around her father's neck first, before throwing herself into her mother's arms, peppering them both with kisses in thanks.

* * *

Well into the meal, with guests delightfully full and sated, and Brutus and Ellie playing under the head table, Gibbs stands up with his champagne glass clinking against it to gain the crowd's attention. Everyone quiets down, as Gibbs as father of the bride begins his speech. He's certainly still not one for long winded conversations, he's still the type of man who prefers short to the point sentences, but he wants to say how proud he is that Tony and Ziva found each other at the right time and worked themselves into a good family life with marriage to add to the list.

Abby pulls out her camera again and switches to video recording. "If uh, anyone doesn't know, my name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, father of the bride."

Ziva's breath hitches and even though she considers Gibbs the closest thing to a father, he's not her Abba and never will be, but he's someone who she needed to walk her down the aisle today and give her away to Tony because; he's been on the entire journey of hers and Tony's relationship/partnership/friendship from the get-go and he's witnessed the incredible highs and unfortunate lows. He's definitely someone who respects and accepts Tony's love for her and hers for him, and she's not certain that her father would have, if he were here.

"It's been a long journey to get to where you two are today, since you met in 05. I've seen you both work hard at this partnership, and nothing comes without hard work." Tony and Ziva beam at their Boss with the simple words, it's true that nothing comes without hard work and they've faced times where others would give up, times where other at-the-time friends would never face, yet they have always been drawn to each other, and they never gave up. _That _is something to appreciate, how much fighting really has been in them all these years.

"You been through some tough times, and you never gave up. I've watched you grow together and defeat every known and unknown obstacle possible... I know you two could make it work." Gibbs pauses to raise his champagne glass; "I wish you both, all the happiness in the world. Good luck to both of you... May you live a long and wonderful life together. Join me and raise a glass to celebrate the marriage of Mr and Mrs DiNozzo."

All of the wedding party raised their glasses and repeated the congratulations to the happy couple. It felt slightly awkward to the pair who weren't used to much personal attention especially in public, but they raised their glasses in thanks as everyone clinked each other's and drank up.

* * *

It wasn't long after all the speeches with McGee as best man trying very hard to get a few insults at Tony thrown into his, and Tony getting more emotional than he expected to when expressing his love for his new bride and what they'd been through, did the DJ start and ask Tony and Ziva to get up and start their first dance as man and wife.

Ziva had no idea which song had been picked for her first dance with her husband as she left it down to him due to his persistence on the matter. However, when the music began to play and Julie London's rendition of I'm Glad There Is You filled the hall, did Ziva's eyes begin to water whilst being swayed slightly in Tony's arms.

"Dancing for the first time as husband and wife, I present to you, Mr and Mrs DiNozzo."

She wrapped her arms around his waist as he held onto her hips and gave her a gentle kiss. It may not have been the right time in her head space and her life when she and Tony first danced to this song, but being in his arms that night even if only for a short while before reality came crashing down again, was heaven and it was the first time she truly felt and admitted in her mind that she was head over heels in love with him, and that he truly deserved her love.

"When did you decide on this song?"

Tony shrugs like when he decided to choose this song doesn't really matter, but it does. It means so much because, it was the first ever time she got to dance in his arms and for a moment or two, got to indulge like she was just there in Berlin, with him. Now, he'd chosen it as their wedding song, putting double the meaning and sentiment behind it, and if that doesn't matter, Ziva's at a loss for what does. "It's the first song we ever danced to together, and uh, I wanted to make a better memory involving it. A happier day."

Tears fill her eyes again because that is so like him, always trying to make as many positive memories for her and for Ellie ever since he admitted how much they both meant to him, in his head. That's how he and Ziva got here in the first place, finally giving in, and it didn't blow up in their faces like they assumed it eventually would.

She tucked her head into his neck and closed her eyes, focusing on the feel of her husband surrounding her, protecting her, caring for her, loving her; everything she ever only dreamed of having. "Thank you... But I still love the first memory we share with this song. I always will."

Tony presses a kiss to her temple and smiles greatly; he's never felt so relieved. "Then that's good enough for me."

As the song came to a close the DJ announced for other couples and family and friends to join the floor. As young Ellie grabbed Brutus and her Aunt Abby and dragged them to the dance floor, Ziva leaned in Tony momentarily. "I have something important to tell you."

Tony raised his voice in return over the loud, weird 21st century music that came over the speakers, something Breena, Abby and McGee had decided on to get a good mixture of sound. He already had an idea of what she wanted to discuss, and he swallowed back the nervous flutter in his stomach and pressed forward. "Is something wrong?"

Ziva is quick to reassure him with a squeeze on his forearm, however when it comes to speaking she stutters over her words and Tony's flutters increase. "I-I, not exactly... Something is, different."

_Different. _That's the same word she used to describe her pregnancy with Ellie, she was extremely jittery and nervous to tell him back then, and that's what makes rational Tony calm himself down, because yes, the possibility of a second child hadn't been discussed at all; but it would be another baby that's half him and half her. Besides Ellie has been asking for a sibling for a while, and it saves them having to buy a dog. "You know you used that word on me in a similarly awkward conversation a few years ago too."

She smiles shyly in agreement, she remembers that conversation well. She had gone to the Doctors that morning before work with Gibbs consent without telling Tony anything until she dragged him into the women's restroom around 10 when he returned from a crime scene in Baltimore. She'd been incredibly nervous and not sure how to deal with the situation then; Ellie had been a complete and utter eventual pleasant surprise, and it wasn't until Ziva got to hold her in her arms for the first time in front of her desk late at night with Tony and Gibbs by her side that she knew how much she'd needed to be a mother, and how grateful she was that Tony was the one to give her that.

"I'm pregnant, again." Despite already coming to that conclusion himself, Tony's smile got wider as he stroked the back of neck softly in a comforting motion, relieved when he felt the tension seep out of her. "About nine weeks."

"We can do this one more time."

Ziva doesn't think she's ever heard anything so true in regards to their parental capabilities. "Yes we can."

* * *

**One more chapter to go now.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**The final chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

* * *

Tony hasn't really let go of his wife ever since she said 'I do' and he placed the ring on her finger and got to officially call her _his. _Plenty of dancing on their part and most of the now partially drunk wedding party has been done, and Tony and Ellie got centre line in the Proud Mary routine about a half hour ago and they really stole the show with their clear talent having Ziva in tears with pride and laughter. A definite highlight that will forever be burned onto a disc through Abby's camera.

Ziva watches as Tony, Ellie, Abby, Brutus and Breena all dance to a song she's never heard of and smiles widely, absentmindedly stroking her still flat stomach. Honestly, the conversation hadn't really happened; Tony had done his Saturday night routine of Daddy-daughter story making time, and then practically jumped Ziva when he retired to their bed around 9. She hadn't known about Ellie mentioning how much she wanted a baby brother or sister until a few days later when she'd been playing with her dolls and asked her mother why she had no siblings. After that, Tony and Ziva sorta mentioned being asked about siblings from their daughter, and somehow almost silently agreed to try.

Obviously it had taken a few months, but they'd gotten there, Ziva is pregnant with their second child, and all they have to do is let Ellie know she's going to be a big sister. She is pulled from her thoughts when Gibbs sets an orange juice in front of her with a small smile.

"Something on your mind, Ziver?"

As he sits down beside her, she quickly drops her hand from her stomach in hopes that he didn't notice. She was planning on telling the team after the honeymoon with Tony by her side just like last time, as partners should. But Gibbs is the most subtle observer and she wouldn't put it past him to already know she's pregnant without her telling him; hell, knowing Gibbs, he probably knew before she did.

"Just wondering whether to consider putting Ellie in for dance classes once she starts preschool." She points over to where her husband and daughter are dancing across the floor with Abby, Breena and Brutus animatedly. She certainly has the potential to be a great dancer, and Ziva lost her chance as a child, but she'd have to sit down with both Ellie and Tony to discuss that possibility first.

Gibbs cranes his neck to observe the scene behind him and smiles. "She's certainly got skill, I'll give her that."

_She certainly has. _"Gibbs?"

When his eyes land back on her, Ziva really can't help spilling the beans because she needs to tell someone she can trust to keep it secret until she and Tony tell everyone together about the pregnancy. Besides, she's on a positivity high today, and nothing will kill her mood. "I'm pregnant... Again."

She accepts the cheek kiss and small hug he gives her with gratefulness, and she breathes a sigh of relief. She was terrified of informing him of her first pregnancy, this one felt easier, but he is like a father to her and she'll always search for his acceptance whether she means to or not. "Congratulations. When you two telling champ?"

She takes a sip of her orange juice and glances over at Ellie currently bouncing and swinging around with Brutus. "I do not know, do we tell her spontaneously or sit her down properly?"

The shrug coming from Gibbs is not something Ziva wanted to see; she never had to deal with informing a child first time round when being pregnant and she's never done this before. She may have been a mother for several years now, but this is a whole other ball game. She barely got through the weird and unexpected 'Why-don't-I-have-any-brothers-or-sisters? Can-I-have-some?' conversation with her daughter, she considers letting Tony handle it, obviously with her present, but Tony is so much better at those things with Ellie, he's more spontaneous and could easily say 'Hey baby, your mom and I are having another child. You're going to get that little brother or sister you asked for.'

"You'll know when she needs to know."

* * *

When a few slower songs hit the speakers, Tony comes over to drag his new wife back to the dance floor for at least one more dance that he knows she has in her, and he drags her closer and wraps one hand around the small of her back and places the other around her free hand and they move slowly and peacefully. It's one of the most comfortable and safest places Ziva has ever had in her life: Tony's arms.

She doesn't really know what she's doing when she tells him how happy he makes her, and he replies in kind because that's just what he does when either one of them gets a little mushy. He makes a joke about his 'devishly handsome good looks and charming wit and personality' that obviously reeled her in, because she couldn't resist the DiNozzo charm after all; and she pinches his waist softly and smirks at him in attempt to cover up the blush on her cheeks. She may now be married to the man, but she'll never admit that she has in fact fallen for his DiNozzo charm, not the one he puts on with his mask, the real one.

They only get a minute of peace when a certain young girl tugs at her father's suit pants begging to join the party. She hasn't really danced with her mother much tonight, so she fits right into her father's side and holds her mother's hand as they all sway, and Ziva decides spontaneity is the way forward here. "Ellie, we have something important we would like to tell you."

"What it, Ima?"

She gives Tony a silent nod to join in and he nods in return squeezing Ellie's back to gain her attention all the while keeping a tight hold on Ziva's arm. "You remember a while ago you told me then mommy that you wanted a sibling, so you could have someone to play with when we or Brutus aren't there?"

Their daughter's face lights up like it does on Christmas morning when she spots a pile of presents under the tree with her name on. "I gets a baby brother or sister!?"

"Yeah baby, you do. You ok with that?"

"Yes yes yes yes." She wraps her arm tighter around her father's neck and hugs him first, whilst he pulls Ziva in closer so Ellie can latch onto her too. "Thank you Daddy, thank you Ima."

Ziva releases a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, and holds onto her husband and daughter hard. Their little family would expand in a matter of months, and they'd be in this together, something she'd subconsciously feared wouldn't happen.

"Our little family."

"And baby D too Daddy."

"And baby D too."

* * *

"They look so adorable, don't they?"

Abby casually slides up next to Breena holding up a cosmopolitan. They both have eyes in the direction of the DiNozzo clan still dancing. "Oh yeah. From all that Jimmy told me over the years I never considered Tony and Ziva to get together, but I guess Jimmy doesn't see everything going on with him working in Autopsy."

Abby nods in agreement; "It's true. Jimmy, Ducky, Vance and I don't see them as much as Gibbs or Tim does, but they've been on the verge of admitting their feelings for years. I pegged them doing it two weeks after Ziva joined the team."

Breena leans forward with interest. "Really? Jimmy said you guys were wary of her then."

"Oh we were. But she was so different back then, so was Tony. She was this exotic beauty from Israel, who looked 'hot' in cargos and didn't take any of Tony's sexual flirtation annoying crap; and he was still in frat boy mode. Even if they did anything back then, I'm so glad they waited until they did to admit they love each other. It's been a slow burning gradual thing built on years of pent up sexual frustration."

Breena smirked; "That's pretty observant, Abby."

Abby spared a glance in Tony and Ziva's direction. "I'm very attuned when it comes to those two. We all are. Gibbs especially."

Breena took another sip of her cosmo and smiled; "They do seem like a perfect fit, and Ellie is a great asset to them. Brutus adores her and them."

"Oh my god, Brutus is all Ellie can ever talk about these days you know. She's like Tony, gets along with almost everybody."

Breena laughs and turns her head just in time to see Jimmy and Brutus return to the table with one of the balloons they'd played with earlier. "Hey Abby, what are you guys talking about?" Brutus crawls into his mother's lap and cuddles against her chest, it is getting late for him to be awake still; they'll be leaving soon, plus they are taking Ellie for the night too.

"The lovely bride and groom of course Jimmy. You can't not talk about the couple on their wedding day. It's the best day of their lives."

"Of course, I-I didn't mean to imply that-"

Breena places a soft hand on his cheek. "Jimmy stop."

"It was a beautiful ceremony today. I always expected them to do the city hall thing with a few witnesses. How did you manage to convince them to do it like this, Abby?"

Abby grinned roguishly; "I have my master ways of persuasion James Palmer that I will never reveal."

Breena jumped in when she noticed Jimmy's mouth hanging open in confusion, something that Abby apparently is good at bringing out of him. "Well whatever you did, well done. The garden was beautiful and this reception has been exceptional. Although, we should be heading home soon, because this little man is tired."

Abby briefly strokes Brutus' cheek when the child smiles at her before turning his head back into Breena's chest. She spots Gibbs cutting through a small crowd of people near the bar. "Oh there's Gibbs. I need to ask him something. Later guys."

* * *

A sleepy Ellie is usually a grumpy and very clingy Ellie, but tonight she is pleasantly easy when she bids her parents goodbye for the night and is whisked away by the Palmers. Tony and Ziva have already seen out half of their guests including Vance and his children that all congratulated them once more on their way out of the door.

Abby left not long ago with one of Tony's old friends from the Baltimore PD, and McGee left earlier to go charm the supposed socks off his girlfriend's feet. Tony has no idea where his father is, and he honestly didn't care, he hadn't seen him for more than two hours anyway, and he'd been too focused on actually enjoying his wedding.

Ziva was currently saying goodbye to Gibbs and Tony smiles affectionately when his wife falls easily into the embrace Gibbs curls her in. It's a sight he'll never grow tired of, people Ziva considers family making her smile and actually caring about her.

When he lets go of her and shakes Tony's hand before pulling him into a brief hug, Tony does tense for a second before nodding when Gibbs whispers to take care of Ziva. He said the same thing to him when Tony and Ziva came clean about dating each other, what seems like forever ago, however he laced it in a threat back then.

"Good luck you two."

As they watch the final guest walk out of the hall, Tony turns to wrap his arms around Ziva and pull her into his chest with a smile. "So, we got the house to ourselves; do I get to have fun consummating our marriage tonight?"

Ziva teases him as she stares at his mouth, biting her lip. "You think I'm going to let you have all the fun?"

Tony laughs as he leans in to kiss her; "Oh Mrs DiNozzo, you and I are going to get along just fine."

* * *

**This has been my most favourite story to write ever in regards to Tony and Ziva. I've had a lot of fun writing this fluff-fest, and I hope all of you who have followed this from the beginning on either here or tumblr, or those who have just stumbled across this it now, have enjoyed it.**


End file.
